As jóias de Naruto
by A Sombra de Konoha
Summary: Naruto tem quatro jóias preciosas. Mas so há uma que realmente ele ama, venha descobrir...
1. Esmeralda

Naruto tinha quatro jóias, as quais de manhã ele apreciava, de tarde ele as tinha e de noite elas por ele zelavam. Eram quatro jóias, a esmeralda, a ametista, o rubi e o diamante. Naruto amava as quatro jóias mais que tudo, mas por cada uma nutria um amor diferente.

A esmeralda brilhava forte, e chamava sua atenção, era a mais bela de todas as jóias.

A ametista exalava um cheiro de rosas embriagante, que o tirava o sono durante a noite.

O rubi era poderoso, mas não passava de um sonho, de uma ilusão. Naruto respeitava o rubi.

O diamante era o mais puro e o que reluzia menos, era necessário o brilho do sol, que eram os cabelos de Naruto, e mesmo assim era a jóia mais amiga, a mais companheira, a que Naruto mais apreciava.

**Capítulo I – A esmeralda**

A doutora Haruno havia tido um dia exaustivo de trabalho no hospital. Logo cedo, pegara uma cirurgia muito séria, tomou-lhe todo o dia. E, quando de noite, pensava em chegar em casa, deitar na cama e dormir muito, mas teve de cuidar de uns meninos de rua com problemas estomacais.

Saía agora, de madrugada, do hospital central de Konoha, e já estava cambaleante de cansaço. Virou à esquina e seguiu pelo caminho costumeiro a caminho de sua casa. Parou por um instante e pegou de sua bolsa uma espécie de pingente, presente que ela havia ganhado de um ex-namorado, que havia lhe traído com uma ruiva e deixado a cidade, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia esquecê-lo, ─ Sasuke, aquele idiota.

Agora que pensava, havia outro garoto. Era mesmo, ele tinha uma queda por ela, mas como era que ele se chamava mesmo? Enquanto ela estava entretida com seus pensamentos, uma sombra se despregou da penumbra com uma bicicleta, e roubou sua bolsa. Lá longe, agora, se ia... se ia a única lembrança que ela tinha do seu eterno amor. A surpresa foi tamanha, que ela não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser chorar, e, com seu choro, o céu rompeu-se a chover. Não entendia muito, mas chorava tanto quanto seu desentendimento se fazia presente.

Repentinamente, da penumbra, se desprende outra sombra. Agora de moto, parou e estendeu a mão para ela. Ela não conseguiu reconhecê-lo, pois o capacete era deveras escuro. Foi então que uma voz estridente disse:

─ Vamos, Sakura-chan. Se formos agora, prometo que recupero sua bolsa. ─ Sakura estava desnorteada, mas simplesmente estendeu sua mão, e o homem a puxou para a garupa da moto. Empinando pneu, saiu "voando" atrás do bandido, logo o acertou no pneu de trás, fazendo-o cair. Estacionou rapidamente a moto e pulou, correu atrás do homem e rebolou o capacete no chão. Após dar uma surra no calhorda, tomou de volta a bolsa de Sakura.

Agora que Sakura via o jovem de olhos azuis, que colocava o cabelo para trás, penteando-o, lembrou-se do nome que a muito havia esquecido. Olhando fixamente nos olhos do rapaz, balbuciou:

─ Naruto...

─ Aqui esta Sakura-chan. Sua bolsa, e, principalmente, seu maior bem dentro dela. ─ Sorriu triste.

Aquele sorriso a fez ter varias lembranças. Em todas tinha sempre Naruto, sorrindo triste, depois de tê-la defendido, ou, até mesmo, defendido Sasuke, seu grande rival. Tudo por ela. Quando ela perdeu o BV com Sasuke, ele os viu, mas ao invés de fazer algo, ficou no anonimato e foi dá-la os parabéns. Era sempre Naruto. Só agora percebera o quão má tinha sido com ele.

─ Sakura-chan, permita-me que eu a leve até sua casa, a esta hora da noite é muito perigoso andar sozinha. ─ Ela consentiu com a cabeça, e ele colocou seu capacete nela.

A viagem toda Haruno relembrou o passado e, sem perceber, encostou sua cara nas costas de Naruto, sendo assim possível ouvir as batidas do coração de Uzumaki. O coração batia forte, e isso deixou as bochechas de Sakura quentes. Agora ela também sentia seu cheiro, um pouco fraco por causa da chuva, mas mesmo assim muito bom. Era nostálgico e a fazia sentir-se protegida.

─ Haruno, Haruno. Sakura-chan. ─ Sakura acordara do transe.

─ O que, o que? Oi?

─ Nada, chegamos.

─ Hum... Então, Naruto. Não gostaria de entrar? Hoje você fez muito por mim, o mínimo que posso fazer é lhe oferecer um pouco de chá.

─ Olha Sakura-chan, está meio tar... ─ Haruno beijou um de seus dedos e o encostou nos lábios de Naruto, o calando.

─ Uzumaki-san. ─ Sakura beijou Naruto. Ali, no meio da rua. No meio da chuva. E nunca se sentira tão bem. Eles entraram na casa de Sakura, e fadigados deitaram no sofá.

Sakura pôs seu pequeno corpo por cima de Naruto e começou a fazer movimentos ritmados, esses faziam a respiração do jovem loiro acelerar. Embriagado pelo prazer, Naruto retirou a roupa de Sakura lentamente e acariciou seu corpo por inteiro, beijando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ele também tirou sua roupa e os dois se amaram pelo resto da noite.

O suor de cada um brilhava com os sucessivos movimentos que se repetiam. Sakura nunca sentira tanto prazer, nem mesmo com Sasuke. Naruto respirava em seu ouvido e hora ou outra o mordia com malícia. Por fim, os dois dormiram nauseados pelo cheiro do cabelo de cada um.

Eram quatro da tarde do dia seguinte. Haruno acordara muito atrasada. Naruto a deixou em seu trabalho. E na despedida, Sakura o beijou apaixonadamente.

─ Estamos namorando? ─ Indagou Uzumaki.

─ Não. Ainda não estou pronta para um relacionamento serio. Mas venha me visitar mais vezes, meu sol.

─ É claro, minha esmeralda. ─ E se beijaram de novo.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui jas meu presente para meu beta. espero que realmente goste.

Aos que postaram em outras fics e lerem esta, por favor postem nesta tambem. Prometo continuar em breve os outros.

Nesse **N/A** vai um agradecimento especial para **Lady Murder** que betou esta fic.

Emfim: **Mr. Montagh**, esta é pra voce, meu caro.

* * *


	2. Ametista

**Capítulo II – A Ametista**

Ino passava a mão na testa retirando o suor. Eram quase doze horas da tarde, e ela ainda nem tinha comido nada de tanto trabalhar. Havia plantado uns nove tipos de flores diferentes e regado todo aquele imenso quintal por de trás de sua loja de flores. E com aquele sol... Ai aquele sol, que ela tanto adorava, seria tão bom poder curtir uma praia com algum amigo.

"Por que nenhum amigo me aparece do nada e me convida para sair? Tenho estado meio só ultimamente".

- Há quanto tempo Ino-chan? - perguntou uma voz, que se projetava atrás dela. Ela virou para trás.

- Você é... Naruto-kun! Faz muito tempo mesmo. - Yamanaka voou no pescoço de Uzumaki, que agora era deveras mais alto que ela, e o abraçou saudosamente.

Naruto vestia calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, uma blusa preta com um desenho de redemoinho e uma jaqueta de couro, também preta. Luvas de motoqueiro e uma corrente no lado esquerdo da calça mostravam a nova aparência de Naruto. Sim… ele parecia um gângster.

- Ino, você esta realmente linda - A menina corou com os olhos de Naruto a encarando - Eu estava pensando, com um sol tão bom quanto esse, o que uma flor como você está fazendo trabalhando. Lembrei que adora sol e vim lhe convidar para ir à praia comigo. O que acha?

Claro. Espere só um momento, vou tomar banho - Ino agora pensava consigo: "Por que nenhum amigo me aparece do nada e me oferece dinheiro? Tá, não funcionou..." e foi tomar banho.

Naruto estava no banheiro com Yamanaka. A única coisa que os separavam era o Box, onde Ino estava tomando banho. Ele apenas via a sombra da garota. Ela era realmente linda… e comparada com Sakura, que não tinha muito seios, Ino era perfeita de corpo.

A garota observou que Naruto não parava de olhá-la e resolveu assustá-lo. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do Box nua. Conhecia Naruto desde criança, ele provavelmente iria se assustar e sair correndo todo errado. Ledo engano. Ao vislumbrar o encantado semblante de Naruto, que estava sério há alguns instantes, Ino sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e Naruto não correu. Ele pegou uma toalha e a cobriu, abraçando e beijando-a no rosto. Ino estava em transe, mas logo saiu dele.

- Vamos para a praia. Daqui a pouco, o sol vai se por. Não quero que perca isso.

Ino vestiu-se rapidamente e subiu na garupa da moto de Naruto, abraçando-o carinhosamente e passando as mãos nos peitos do rapaz. Este estava anestesiado com o aroma de rosas que a menina exalava, ela parecia uma rosa viva.

Naruto foi com velocidade máxima. Chegaram à praia antes do sol se pôr e foram a um canto reservado, onde ninguém os via. Deitaram de lado um pro outro.

O sol se punha e Naruto se virou de lado para Ino, esta o beijou forte, e ele a puxou para que seus corpos se encostassem. Uzumaki passava as mãos, cada vez mais veemente, pelas costas de Ino. Esta o beijava todo o pescoço.

Naruto estava completamente lânguido com os arranhões, os ruídos e principalmente com cheiro de flor que emanava de Yamanaka. Ela era linda, e seu cheiro não o deixava fadigar. Ela era linda, e o seu cheiro não o deixava dormir. Ali os dois acabaram por ver o nascer do sol, enquanto do alto, Ino via os cabelos louros de Naruto que se misturavam com o seu.

- Já esta de manhã. Tenho que voltar para Konoha, minha flor.

- Naruto, estou apaixonada por você. Por favor, não tarde a voltar, meu sol.

- Do mesmo modo que o sol sempre se põe, ele sempre volta a nascer. Não se preocupe, eu voltarei, minha ametista.

- E se encararam uma última vez, até que Naruto se virou e foi embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer as reviews que me mandaram, amei todas!!

Aqui vai o segundo cap do meu presente para **Mr. Montagh**, betado pelo próprio, espero que ele realmente tenha gostado!!

Ah, **Hunter-Nin, **respondendo sua pergunta todos os capítulos vão ser UA.

Espero também que quem aqui ler, goste!!

Mandem reviews!


End file.
